


Sweets Club in Session

by himekohimura



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, sweets club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: "You've got a bit of cream there, Aiba-chan."Drabble for Tennen Week Day 7 "Cake"





	Sweets Club in Session

"Ohno-kun~" Aiba plopped himself down next to their leader, a wide smile on his face as he eyed the strawberry shortcake sitting in front of Ohno. "What's that?"

"My sweets for the day," Ohno replied and then pouted. "You're not getting any."

Aiba pouted back. Nino, sitting across from them, rolled his eyes and buried his nose into his game set, determined to ignore them. 

"Aiba-chan, that isn't going to work on me."

"You sure?" Aiba questioned, turning up the puppy dog eyes. 

"Nope." But even Nino, who was definitely not watching this exchange, could tell Ohno was going to give in.

"Oh-chan..." Aiba blinked his eyes, looking pathetic. 

Ohno sighed. "FINE." He cut his spoon into the cake and held it up to Aiba's lips. "Eat."

Aiba grinned, mouth closing around the spoon. 

Nino abruptly stood up. "I'm going next door," he said but no one was paying any attention to him. 

"You've got a bit of cream there, Aiba-chan." 

"Where?"

"There."

"There, where?"

Why Nino looked back, he'll never know, but he did so just in time to see Ohno lean forward. 

"OH MY GOD." He rushed toward the door where Jun was walking in. "Nope." He told the taller man, dragging him back out the door. "You don't want to be in here right now. It's Sweets Club time."

Jun frowned for a second before Nino's words finally hit him. "OH," Jun nodded in understanding and followed Nino out of the room. They hang up a sign as they close the door. 

'Sweets Club In Session'


End file.
